


Fulcrum's Intellect (2015)

by AU_Writer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Fulcrum, Gen, Intellect, Missing Ezra, Missions, Snow World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Writer/pseuds/AU_Writer
Summary: The Ghost crew go on a mission to a cold planet called Wynice, but the Emperials there won't let them succeed without a fight. So after a rough battle in the sky the crew realizes they've lost Ezra. Join them as they search for their missing teammate and discover new allies.





	1. The Mission Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness! Posting my old stories was a bad idea...a really bad idea! This stuff is terrible! Don't hold back on the terrible comments, I'll probably make some too...if I can even get myself to look over it. With The Fugitive Padawan, I was literally sick because of how bad the grammar, spelling, and character personalities were. What was I thinking back then? Oh, well. You'll either hate it, be inspired by it, or laugh at it's awfulness. Chao!

"We're low on credits, Fulcrum. Is there any chance that you might know something to get food in our stomachs and fuel in the Ghost?" Hera asked Fulcrum over the communicator.

"Let me check with my intellect and see if he's come across anything recently." Fulcrum said.

Hera waited impatiently while Fulcrum left the communicator to talk to his intellect, she'd never met this intellect but every time he sent in intel to Fulcrum for them to use it was always accurate...creepily accurate. Little did Hera know was that Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan were secretly listening from behind the door. Finally, Fulcrum returned on the communicator.

"Alright, Hera, turns out my intellect did have some useful information. He said that there's a shipment of upgraded Imperial blasters on Wynice. You can find the shipment coming into Lace City by the lake." Fulcrum informed.

"Thank you, Fulcrum, as always we're grateful for your assistance." Hera replied as she turned of her communicator.

Sabine and the others then walked in as if they weren't just listening behind the door.

"So what's the mission?" Sabine asked with her arms crossed.

"I'd think you'd already know, since you were listening behind the door." Hera smirked.

Ezra's mouth dropped. "How did you know?" Ezra asked stunned.

"I have my ways." Hera grinned Chopper rolled in and beeper to Hera. "Thank you, Chopper, for letting me know that they were listening." Hera chuckled.

"Chopper!" Zeb and Ezra said angrily to the droid.

"So when do we leave?" Kanan asked.

"Immediately, you might want to get some rest." Hera said as she started setting the hyperspace coordinates.

Ezra was in the only one in the cargo room when the Ghost came out of hyperspace. He was currently cleaning his cadet helmet which had a lot of blaster marks on it from their last mission. Suddenly, the Ghost lurched slinging Ezra to the floor violently. As the room tilted and swayed Ezra tried to keep his balance, but he kept falling and tumbling around. Then part of the floor opened up because of an explosion from the outside and Ezra fell through, getting cut badly against the sharp metal edges. He let out a yelp of surprise and then shouted to try and get someone's attention, but no one noticed him falling rapidly towards the frozen lake beneath him.

As the Ghost exited hyperspace Hera piloted the ship to Wynice and headed towards revocation of the blaster shipment. Unfortunately, it turned out to have a lot of Emperials guarding the shipment which led to them being chased by multiple TIE's in the sky. Thankfully, due to the autolock the Ghost had they were still able to get the blaster shipment.

The Ghost was taking on too many hits and Hera knew it. "Kanan, Sabine, I could really use you on the guns right now." Hera warned over the communicator, only to realize it was down.

"Chopper! Go tell Kanan and Sabine to man the guns! Or else we're going down!" Hera yelled to Chopper.

Chopper beeper annoyingly but rolled off to tell Kanan and Sabine. Just then another blast rocked the ship and red started flashing in one of Hera's screens as well as an annoying alert beeping that meant there was a hole in the Ghost now.

Chopper came back in and said Sabine was on the nose gun, Zeb was on the tail gun, and Kanan had been knocked unconscious. Sabine and Zen had had trouble getting to their positions though with the rough flying and multiple hits rocking the ship.

One by one, Hera noticed the TIE's growing fewer and fewer in number until there was only one. It hit one of the Ghost's engines just as Zeb shot it sending the Ghost into a crash landing near Plowski which was a good distance from Wynice.

Hera found Sabine first after the crash, then Kanan, and while they were working on reviving Kanan Zeb and Chopper showed up.

"Zeb, Chop, can you two examine the extent of damage? Then we'll meet you outside to discuss what we do next." Hera asked and Zeb nodded.

Shortly after they left Kanan finally woke and rubbed his head. "Don't tell me you called that flying?" he joked as he winced in pain as he touched the sore spot on his head.

"I barely had anyone on the guns, and no, no I don't think I'd call that flying I'd call that escaping." Hera chuckled.

Hera, Sabine, and Kanan then met up with Zeb and Chopper after they searched the interior of the ship for Ezra, but upon not finding him they guessed he was already outside.

"Other than the hole in the cargo room floor, a couple dents, and the right engine the Ghost is fine." Zeb informed and Chopper beeped in agreement.

"Well, lucky for us the blasters should sell for enough to do repairs, and get food and fuel with some credits to spare." Hera said.

"Oh, and where's Ezra?" Kanan asked Zeb and Chopper. The two looked at each other then back at Kanan and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him." Zeb said as he started after Hera towards the city.

So while Zeb, Sabine, and Hera got supplies Kanan and Chopper searched around the Ghost and in the surrounding snow for Ezra. There was just one problem...Kanan couldn't find a single trace of his padawan.


	2. The Imperial

Ezra woke to a horrible pounding in his head. He felt cold, frozen cold, but he was surrounded by something warm and soft. Cautiously he opened his eyes and glanced around, he was in some sort of hospital as far as he could tell. As he looked around he realized that this wasn't any hospital this was an highly patrolled Emperial hospital!

Ezra bolted up in the bed he was in, only to have a firm hand push him back down into a reclined position. His eyes followed the hand up the arm to look at face of the person and he saw a man dressed in a TIE fighter's uniform, but instead of looking cruel he actually looked...kind...his eyes were soft and filled with sympathy rather than hate and hostility.

Slowly he removed his hand and took a seat in a chair next to Ezra. "Are you alright kid?" he asked, "I saw you fall out of your ship and into the lake, the frozen lake." He added with a grimace.

Ezra slightly nodded, not sure if he could trust the Emperial even though he rescued him.

"You were in pretty bad shape. By the time I got to you, you as cold as the lake and very pale from the blood loss. The gash on your leg didn't do much to help either. So I got you here as fast as possible, I mean I see plenty of adults come in here, but to be the one bringing a kid in...no kid should have to go through this." The Emperial said.

"Um, okay..." Ezra said not sure of how to respond to the very friendly enemy in front of him.

Then a doctor came in holding a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Gunnar, is there anything I can get you sweety? And are you comfortable?" the doctor asked in a gentle tone that reminded Ezra a lot of his mom.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'm good." Ezra replied. He honestly didn't know what to do, here he was injured, with an Emperial treating him nicely, and an Emperial doctor being kind to him! Either they were trying to trick him into giving them information or they didn't know that he was a rebel, which would mean they were stupid considering the fact that nearly everyone in the Empire knew about the rebels.

"Alright, then. Now Sean since you already filled out the paperwork you can leave whenever your ready." Mrs. Gunnar said and then she left the room.

"Well, kid, you ready to go?" the TIE fighter guy, who Ezra assumed was Sean, asked with an outstretched hand.

"Um, sure, I guess." Ezra said still unsure of the whole situation.

Ezra pulled the covers aside to see his leg wrapped in white cloth and his left pant leg pulled up, he then realized that he felt other bandages on him too. He pulled his pant leg down then swung his feet over the right side of the bed and stood. Only to instantly go toppling down, but instead of hitting the floor he realized a pair of as had caught him and were holding him up. What was with this Emperial?!

"You might want to tale it easy. We wouldn't want you getting any worse now would we?" Sean smiled as he picked Ezra up and swing him onto his back to give him a piggy-back ride.

Sean carried Ezra outside to his vehicle where he then sat Ezra behind him and then he took off with Ezra holding around his waist. Then he stopped by a restraunt and got off and carried Ezra inside to a seat.

"You want anything? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" Sean asked.

"Hot chocolate, please!" Ezra said as his eyes lit up. He remembered the last time he had hot chocolate was with his parents on Empire day.

Sean shortly returned with a coffee and a hot chocolate which he sat on the table.

Then as Ezra started to drink, "Alright, kid, we need to talk." Sean said seriously which slightly scared Ezra, "I know your one of the rebels, Mrs. Gunnar knew you were one of the rebels, everyone else here will just ignore you so long as your with me, but I need to get you back to your team as soon as possible. Before anyone catches me helping you. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Well, they might still be in town or in the nearby towns looking for me." Ezra said but to be honest he wasn't sure and he still wasn't quite sure about Sean either.

Sean nodded his head, apparently he believed it. "Well, keep your eye out. If you see them then let me know." He he finished his coffee.

After Ezra finished his drink Sean took Ezra all around Lake City, showing him all the popular places and telling him about some of the history behind it. He even bought Ezra a nice white fox hood to keep him warm while they traveled.

Finally they stopped running around and stopped at Sean's home where Sean was preparing the guest bedroom for Ezra.

"So, lid, I can't keep calling you kid. You'll have to tell me your me sooner or later, though personally I vote sooner." Sean said as he finished.

"Ezra, my name's Ezra Bridger." Ezra said and he instantly regretted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people are reading this and leaving kudos...I honestly though it was nothing but trash. I guess that "One man's trash is another man's treasure" thing is true. Wellp, enjoy!
> 
> Which parent do you think Ezra was closer to? Ephraim or Mira? And who do you think he's closest to in the Ghost crew?


	3. Uncle Sean

"Ezra?" Sean repeated stunned, "Ezra Bridger?!" he continued almost in a whisper... "OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshIthoughtyouweregoneIthoughtyoudiedandyethereyouarealiveandbreathingand...I can't believe it, I just..." Sean said a lot calmer now. Then yearned over the counter propping himself up with his arms, sighed and closed his eyes. "Ezra, your father was my brother. My full name is Sean Bridger." Sean said quietly.

"My father?...So...Sean...your my...uncle?" Ezra replied shocked.

"Yeah," Sean replied looking up at Ezra sadly, "Look don't be offended by me being with the Empire...I only work for them so I can get intel to a friend of mine who sends it out to rebels. Perhaps you've heard of him...does Fulcrum ring a bell?"

"Yes! It does! Hera, I mean specter 2, knows him." Ezra answered excitedly. "Wait! You know Fulcrum? You're the one that Fulcrum uses to tell us what we can, well, steal?"

"Haha, yes, that would be me. The eye on the inside." Sean chuckled.

Ezra yawned. "That's cool, Sabine would love to meet you...she wants to make sure she's following the right people now. Which she isn't real sure she can trust Fulcrum, or Fulcrum's people. So I'm sure she'd love to meet you. Then she'd see that she can trust you."

"I think you need to get some rest." Sean said.

"But I'm...not tired yet." Ezra yawned again.

"Yup, your going to bed." Sean said as he walked over to Ezra. Then he picked him up and carried him into the spare room and laid him on the bed. Next he grabbed a white wolf fur blanket and covered Ezra up. "Goodnight, Ezra. Don't...uh, sleep well." Sean said quietly as he turned the lights off and left the room.

Ezra knew exactly what he had been going to say. It was the same thing his father used to tell him when he was just a kid. He was going to say,  _Don't let the bed bugs bite,_ just like his father...

* * *

Sean sat at his table drinking a warm cup of tea. Outside a snowstorm had blown up. Which was good for him because it's cover the hole in the ice and the blood near the lake making it impossible for anyone to know that one of the rebels was hurt and with him. One of the rebels...no, not just one of the rebels, his nephew, his brother's son! He wondered how Ezra was taking it. If Ezra wondered why he didn't warn his parents before the Empire came for them. Of course he'd planned on warning them! But one thing after the other kept getting in his way and he got there thinking that he had plenty of time, but the Empire had come a week early and had beat him to them...

* * *

"Okay, so the engine has been repaired, the hole in the cargo room sealed, and the serious dents taken care of." Zeb said as he and Chopper finished the last of the repairs. "What about Ezra? Have you found him?"

"No," Hera sighed, looking at her feet.

"We think it's possible that he fell out when we were near Lake City. So now that the Ghost is fixed we'll go back and see if we can find him there." Kanan added.

Zeb slightly grunted and nodded his head. Then grabbing the rest of the tools he went inside and was followed by Chopper, Hera, and Kanan.

When they got to Lake City they divided up into three groups. Sabine and Hera asking about Ezra at the hospitals, Kanan looking around the lake and the outside of the city, and Zeb looking inside the city in the alleys.

Kanan reported that he found no trace of Ezra after about an hour had passed. Within about two hours Zeb reported not finding Ezra in any empty buildings or alleys. An hour later Sabine and Hera were approaching the last hospital, but they didn't have very high hopes of finding him there since it was a hospital strictly reserved for Emperials.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, we're looking for a fifteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes." Sabine said.

"Oh, I know him!" a passing doctor exclaimed. "Sean, captain of the TIE fighter's elite squad, brought him in. Poor kid was nearly frozen solid and bleeding heavily, but I warmed him up and bandaged his leg. I think Sean's taking him to Lothal next, but I've been wrong before." the doctor continued.

Sabine and Hera exchanged glances. "Thank you." Hera said.

The doctor nodded her head and then continued past them and down the hall.

As soon as Hera and Sabine were out of the hospital they radioed Kanan and Zeb, who had gone back to the Ghost.

"We think Ezra might be back on Lothal." Sabine said.

"And he's with a stromtrooper so he may have been caught, but the doctor didn't sound like she knew that Ezra was wanted." Hera added.

"Okay, get back to the Ghost and we'll go back to Lothal to look for Ezra." Kanan replied over the communicator. "We have to find him before the Inquisitor does or Agent Kallus, but mainly the Inquisitor. I think Ezra could handle Kallus by himself even if he is hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading this junk? Your committed!
> 
> Guess what? If you put Kanera into a love calculator...well, this is what I got.  
> Kanan Jarrus x Hera Syndulla = 84%  
> Caleb Dume x Hera Syndulla = 88%
> 
> And for those of you who ship Ezra and Sabine (not me)...  
> Ezra Bridger x Sabine Wren = 2%


End file.
